Legend of Zelda: Link's Past, Luke's Future
by TransparentSolid
Summary: This is the prologue for my fanfic that I am writing. It is based on Ocarina of Time, except I changed the plot of the original story. It's a little different. The setting is the same, it's in Hyrule, and the new Hero's name is Luke. Enjoy.


Prolouge:

It seemed so unusual to me. I could not quite understand what had just happened, well, not yet anyways. I mean the last thing I remember was running through the market with my friends, when one of them dared me to go into the old church building. It had been abandoned for some time now, and I remember my grandfather telling me a story once; he said, "A very long time ago, before our beloved land of Hyrule was together in peace and unity as one nation ruled by the King, it was a land of chaos and destruction. The providences were divided among powers, and the strongest were the Gerudo." The Gerudo were a very private tribe of assasins who hailed far to the west of my home; they lived in the desert, and were ruthless thieves who killed innocent people, even children; however, the Gerudo no longer exist. Once the King brought peace to our land, he exiled the Gerudo from Hyrule and shut down their hideout. I hear the adults talk about from time to time, they say the hideout just sits there and is not used for anything, which I believe for some reason, but I have also heard that a sacred treasure only awarded to those who can pass the Gerudo Training Grounds Trials lay hidden somewhere within it. Come to think of it, there is one part of my grandfathers' story that gave me the chills. He mentions the King of Thieves and the leader of the Gerudo; his name was Ganon. It is believed in our land that the old church is also a sealing chamber. It is said that behind the giant stone door that the preacher would stand in front of laid a mighty power forged by the goddesses themselves, but even deeper laid a place called the Sacred Realm where the life of Hyrule slept. If my memory serves me right, then that, "life" is called the Triforce. I really do not know much or anything for that matter on the Triforce, all I know is it is what keeps Hyrule's prosperity. Oh, and supposedly even before this building was a church, it was a temple assembled by what the adults call the creators of Hyrule and the descendants of the goddesses; they are known as the, "ancient ones" the Sages. Back in the old days temples were built to protect items of great power, items that in the right hands could bring fortune for all eternity, but in the wrong hands could cast the world into shadows of darkness until the end of time. Which it makes sense to me; that has to be why the giant stone door is there. Of course, I already mentioned that earlier. The adults though, they all say it was referred to as the, "Temple of Time" to some, or the, "Temple of Light" to others. I, I am still unsure as to what is going on here, so I will just take you back to the beginning, and maybe you can understand. My name is Luke, and this is my story.

Chapter I: Legend of a Hero

Luke, come here for a minute son. Yes, grandpa? As you know your tenth birthday is tomorrow. I know, I'm really excited. Yes, I bet you are, but listen closely to what grandpa is about to tell you. Yes sir. Tomorrow you become the same age as the hero of legends, therefore, it is time you heard this story. This is the anceint legend of Hyrule's beginnings; a time before the King united us as one nation, a time of darkness and despair, and also a time where the providences of our country were divided among powers. But before I start, you know those games you and your friends play? You know, where the strongest one wins? Yeah! The strongest one is always the good guy, he's the hero! Yes, yes, like that; except back in those days the strongest was not a hero at all. In fact many referred to them as merciless assassins with no regard to other people's lives. A very secretive tribe of people they were; very much kept to themselves. What were they called, grandpa? Well, my boy, they hailed far to the west of here in the desert, and were known as the Gerudo. Gerudo? Yes, the Gerudo; ruthless assassins led by what many called the King of Evil himself, Ganondorf! I, I have heard many stories about him grandpa. I know that he was a very bad man. He was indeed; he was the greatest threat that Hyrule had ever faced. I also heard that he was sealed away grandpa? How was that done? I will get to that my boy. Anyways, back when our lands were still reigned fiercly by the Gerudo tribe and Ganondorf, a very large revolt came from all the neighboring providences. With all their differences put aside they came together and formed a massive army to overthrow the Gerudo; however, it was not enough. They proved to be no match for Ganondorf's forces. So, with the few sole survivors of the rebellion that were left, they fled to the Temple of Time; once there all they could do was pray to the goddesses that Ganondorf would be stopped. Thier prayers were answered, but not before Ganondorf and his troops showed up at Hyrule Castletown. They slaughtered the townsfolk, set countless homes and businesses ablaze, and then killed off the few survivors that were praying to the goddesses. After ridding of what few were there; Ganondorf proceded to try and break past the giant stone door that keeps the goddesses weapon safe and harbors the life of our kingdom, known as the, "Triforce." Ganondorf unsuccessful and annoyed with his failed attempt to get past the door made his way up to the castle itself, blew past the guards with ease, and came face to face in the throne room with the King of that time, "Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule III." The King was very well aware that he was no match for Ganondorf, but could be at peace because he knew that he had already won. How did he do that? With the help of the sole survivor of the Shiekah clan, "Impa." The King sensed that Ganondorf would be coming soon, and Impa did as well. So, he entrusted the Royal Family's hidden treasure, "The Ocarina of Time" and his very own daughter, which he knew would become the princess of destiny, "Zelda." Ganondorf learned of Impa's fleeing of the castle with the ocarina and the princess, and grew very angry with this information. Therefore, he drew out his twin blades, "The Black Blade," and "The White Sword," and slayed the King right there in his throne room. Ganondorf left the castle and returned to his home in the desert with his troops and searched for the princess and Impa for months, but he never found them. Ganondorf remained domain in the desert for ten years. In that ten year period the people of Hyrule came together and rebuilt Castletown and it became just as busy and populated as it is today. Then one day while a soldier of Kakariko was visiting the castle; he wandered into what had been the princesses bedroom. He turned to leave to find his tour guide when he accidentally bumped into the wall, and by doing this activated a hidden switch and a little door in the wall opened. The soldier peeked into the compartment and found a letter. The letter was from Impa and was addressed to the people of Hyrule. The soldier knew just as soon as he noticed the date that it had been written right before Impa fled with the princess. The letter said this,

"To my beloved people of Hyrule,"

"For a few years now I have served as an attendant for the King, and now the time of faith has come. I must leave this place with the item and life I have been entrusted with. I cannot tell you where I am going, for it might lead the Evil King to me. All that I truly wish to say is that I publicly open my village of Kakariko to the public. Anybody, who needs a home will now have one. Let the poor prosper and the misfortuante sleep. I hope to return one day, but things seem dim. Please, do what you can to rebuild the destruction of what is to come."

"Sincerely, Impa."

So, with that Kakariko Village became a shelter for those who had no place to call their own. Now as for the kingdom, yes, there has to be a king. News eventually spread through all the lands and reached the deceased King's only living sibling, his brother, "Connor Norrell Hyrule." Once learning of this news, Connor, quickly packed his things and left the town which he had been mayor of, and traveled for days across the land of Termina, through the mountains, ridgeways, and forests, and finally reached our land of Hyrule. He wasted no time getting to the castle and immediately everyone knew who he was and why he had come here, and with that brought a sigh of relief to the people. Peace returned and prosperity grew and after half a decade had passed since the tragedy, order had alas been restored to the kingdom. Ganondorf and his Gerudo assassins quickly learned of this news, but still they remained at bay. The people of Hyrule hoped it would remain that way, and for awhile it did. Now, among the ablaze and slaughter that Ganondorf's troops had created five years prior; one mother and her baby boy had managed to escape the fires and chaos and travel to the Kokiri Forest. There is where the mother met the guardian spirit of the forest, "The Great Deku Tree." ...The mother soon passed afterwards. However, before she went, she entrusted her child to The Great Deku Tree, and he accepted the baby boy as one of his own, and from that day on he was a child of the forest, a Kokiri. His name was.. Link... Ten years passed and The Great Deku Tree summoned him, aided by a fairy known as, "Navi," Link obtained the Kokiri Sword and a Deku Shield and faced the trials that were presented to them by The Great Deku Tree. Although, Link and Navi were triumphant in their battle, it was already far too late for the Great Deku Tree. The night before he had summoned Link, Ganondorf entered the forest and confronted the Deku Tree, demanding a stone known as, "The Kokiri Emerald." The Great Deku Tree refused his demands and Ganondorf did not have the means to take the stone by force, therefore, he possessed the Great Deku Tree with a deadly curse, and swore he would not remove it until he got what he wanted. The Great Deku tree passed on that day, but before he did he presented Link with the stone that Ganondorf wanted so badly and told him to head for Hyrule Castle and meet with King Connor. He did so, and learned of two other stones and also learned that the stones were actually spiritual stones said to possess power of the three anceint goddesses themselves. Link, traveled through Kakariko Village and up Death Mountain, met Darunia the leader of the Goron tribe, obtained the, "Goron's Ruby," then headed down Zora's River, into Zora's Domain, met King Zora, rescued his daughter, "Princess Ruto," and received the, "Zora's Sapphire." With his tasks complete he headed back into Hyrule Field where a late night storm had just set in. He quickly ran along the stone walkway and into Hyrule's, "Lon Lon Ranch." There is where he met Talon, Ingo, Malon, and his future horse, "Epona." Malon taught him a song that Epona really seemed to like that her mother had composed. Morning came and the storm had passed and Link set out for the castle once more, but something urged him to go back to the forest again before he did. Upon entering the forest his long time friend, "Saria," was waiting for him. She told him, "I had a strange feeling, I cannot quite explain it, but I just knew that you would come back soon, yet, I also knew at the same time that you would leave without saying goodbye. You, you are different from us, Link, I know this, and I just want you to have this as a momento of our friendship. Please come back to visit me and never forget about us or the forest." Saria had given him one of two hand forged ocarina's she had made herself that she called, "Fairy Ocarina's." Saria then taught him a song she made herself, "Saria's Song." It had the power of the forest spirits and allowed, Link, to communicate with, Saria, through the Ocarina. That was about all it would ever be used for though. Link, quietly backed away and left without saying a word. He hurried back to the castle and found that it was highly secured. The guards told him, "Nobody in, nobody out, no exceptions!" He presented his royal order that the King had given him which had allowed him to enter Death Mountain and speak with the Zora's. The guards directed him to the back alley, said, "You must be Link," and told him a fellow guard of the court was waiting for him. Link, rushed to the back alley, found the guard who had been waiting for him, and the guard was barely able to utter the words, "Go to the Temple of Light.." He did so and once there stepped up to the stand where the spiritual stones were supposed to be held and he placed them there. Nothing happened and he was confused by this, so he went back to confront the guard to try and get some more information, but once he got there all he found was a corpse. Link ran and informed the other two guards that he had died, and they quickly went to retrieve the body. Link quickly looked around and found some old vines growing on one of the walls. He scaled them and made his way to the open castle doors. He entered the castle, found the throne room, but King Connor was not there. Link, proceded to leave, and as he did a voice caught his attention; "He went to Lake Hylia to discuss some medicines with the lake doctor, so you won't find him here." He turned to see a young man standing by the King's throne. He told Link, "My name is Gonun, but everyone calls me, Gunner, and I am the one and only son of Ganondorf." Link quickly drew his shield and blade in defense and Gonun told him not to fear, that he was not his enemy, that he hated his father and wished to bring an end to his reign of terror. Link, he somehow knew that he was not lying, he believed him. So, yes, Gonun was a Gerudo, and no, Ganondorf was not aware of where he was or that he was against him. He had his father completely fooled; however, that would be Gonun's downfall, for he would not stay unaware of his son's plot to have him taken down forever. He then went on to tell Link that the giant stone door in the Temple of Time was known as the Door of Time, and behind it laid the Master Sword, "The Blade of Evil's Bane." That is the very weapon forged by the goddesses themselves. So, Gonun went on to tell him that even further behind the Door of Time was the resting place of the legendary Triforce, "The Sacred Realm." He told him that he would need the Master Sword to defeat, Ganondorf, but that the only way the Door of Time could be opened was by standing in front of the altar, placing the spiritual stones in their place, and playing the Song of Time. Gonun was able to teach Link the Song of Time, but he also informed him that the Song of Time had to be played on the Ocarina of Time. Link asked him where he could find the Ocarina of Time, and he told him of Impa, that she had it, and that he had no idea of her whereabouts, but that he had to somehow obtain it. Link had more questions for Gonun, but he vanished before he had the chance. Link then did the only thing he could do at that point, and headed back to the Temple of Time. Upon his entrance he noticed a woman standing before the altar where he had placed the stones, and she said to Link, "I sensed it when you placed these stones here, I see that you have met Gonun already. Do not worry he is on our side. I knew that you would come boy, the princess told me about a dream she had three years ago when she was seven. A dream that a boy from the forest would appear here, and that he would be in need of the ocarina. That is when I contacted Gonun; I am glad to see he played his role in her dream and taught you the melody. Now I must go, you play the Song of Time and enter the chamber. You are the chosen one, you are the Hero of Time! Now go forth and draw the Master Sword from the pedestal of time and defeat Ganon! I must go now before he learns of my being here. Please, save Hyrule. Were counting on you boy!" With that she vanished. Link went to draw the Master Sword from it's pedestal, but then the unexpected happened.. What?! What happened?! Well, Li-; Hey, Luke! Come outside and play! Alright guys I'll be right there! I'm going out to play, okay grandpa? Okay, son, go ahead, we will finish the story later. Okay, grandpa! Thanks! Hey, Luke. Yeah? Be careful, okay? I will grandpa, I promise. Okay, now go, have fun, your friends are waiting on you. Bye grandpa! Goodbye, Luke. See you around dinner time.

-Later that evening-

Hey, grandpa. Hey, Luke, ready for dinner? Well, actually yeah, but I wanted to ask you something. What is it, son? Well, Danny wants to know if I can stay the night with him at his house. Is his mother okay with it? Yes sir, he already asked. Okay, Luke, go and have fun then. I will see you in the morning on your big tenth birthday. Okay, grandpa, thanks! Bye! Goodbye, Luke.. See you in seven long dark years...

-End Chapter-


End file.
